User blog:SpacedefenderX/Demigod Wars
This is my second roleplay, idea based off my argument with Karp. Backstory The world had 2 types of gods, the Ancient Gods, and the Void Gods, there war were prophesied to end at a final battle of their children. Rules The same as always No vulgar language No cheating No gamethrowing No threadwatching Parentage Instead of classes or races, this roleplay will be using demigod parentage. Ancient Gods: Fenrir, the god of hunt, bravery and night *Advantage in battle *Advantage when doging *Faster movement speed *Better camoflauge at night Disadvantages *Easily Blinded *DIsadvatage when using heavy armor or weapon *Disadvantage when using blunt weapons *Can flinch during battle, lowering accuracy Azareal, god of darkness, fear and stealth *Stealthy, hard to spot *Can easily spread fear into enemies, making them give up fighting and run *Can use darkness to blind enemy *Fastest movement speed Disadvantages *Extreme disadvantage during exposed combat *Low strength *Extremely vulnerable to light based weapons(Laser, plasma etc.) *Weak at ranged combat Garja, god of death, destruction, and pain *Necromancy *Can talk with the dead *Able to destroy small objects *Can cause pain to enemies Disadvantage *Bad social interaction *Unable to use necromancy at day *Unable to stealth kill *Weak combat stats, rely on summoned minions and magic Wartor, god of honor, trial by combat, and tactic *Immune to fear *Higher chance of success when fighting tactically *Able to raise troop morale *When about to be executed, can order a trial by combat Disadvantage *If you lose trial by combat, you die immediatly *Cannot kill innocents *Cannot use tricks *Cannot lie Damor, god of war, courage and strength *Extreme good battle skills *Can use all weapons *High strength *Able to cause conflicts Disadvantage *Low speed *Can be bested by tricks *Cannot retreat from combat *Cannot counter enemy tactics Threnor, god of knowledge, change, and trickery *High chance of success when using trickery *Able to use and build many items *Can change tactic if it goes wrong *Able to persuad people easily Disadvantage *Low battle stats *Hated by high class generals *Need items to build *If caught in trickery, can be heavily punished The Emperor, god of light, hope, order, leader of the Ancient Gods(Can only have one) *Jack of all trades, not good in any way, but not bad *Starts as leader of the Demigods of the Ancient Gods *High Charisma *Can blast enemy with beams of light Disadvantage *Targeted first in combat *Cannot use trickery *Cannot convince enemy to surrender *Cannot retreat Void Gods: Oryx, god of war, destruction, and chaos *Great Battle advantage *Can destroy items *Can make enemy infight *Can lower enemy morale Disadvantage *Low intelligence *Cannot sign peace pacts *Will attack enemy on sight *Will slaughter innocent Framir, god of storms, greed, and violence *Can summon storms *Can make enemies greedy, breaking fighting spirits *Great advantage in combat *Can fly Disadvantage *High chance of friendly fire *Is greedy *Cannot fly and fight at the same time *CAn be shot down and fall to death Astor, god of love, nature, and calamity *Can easily convince people *Can change sides *Can cause small earthquakes *Can make plants grow fast DIsadvantage *Disadvantage in melee *Cannot grow too much plants at the same time *Can friendly fire *Cannot move while growing plants Rotov, god of disease, immortality, and mutaion *Can animate corpses *Can spread a lethal disease *High Durability *Gain a mutation with every kill Disadvantage *Slow speed *Disease can kill your self if it is not spreaded fast enough *Cannot stealth *Can only animate corpses while alone Atran, the god of death, knowledge, and magic *Can cast magic spells *Can craft items *Can kill enemies quickly *Can teleport(Distance limited) Disadvantage *Need mana for magic *Knowedge is limited *Bad melee fighting *Low durability Togra, the god of fire, blood and craft *Can craft most items *Limited pyromancy *Can heal wounds with blood *Can send messages through fire Disadvantage *Easily defeated by water *WIll die if you use too much pyromancy *If blood was poisoned, you die too *Message through fire require a fire at both sides Sicnos, leader of the void gods, god of the Void(Can only have one) *Jack of all trades *Able to use Void portals to teleport *Able to shoot Void Beams *Start with the Void Sword Disadvantage *Targeted first by NPC *Cannot stealth *Cannot open void portal on Ancient terriotory *Cannot retreat Astral Steel and Dragonsteel These are special metals use in the war, both are capable of killing Demigods and Monsters, Astral Steel is stronger than Dragonsteel in durability and sharpness. Warfield The Ancient God side have *Barrack *Castle *City *Artillery Stations *Bunkers The Void God side have *Barrack *Fortress *Summoning Portals *Energy Storm *Void Pit Winning No matter what you do, the battle of the Fracture will begin, the battle result depends on these thing *Amount of troops *Magic/Tech advantages *Amount of Energy Towers remaining The winning condition for both sides are Ancient gods: *All void demigods killed *All Portal destroyed *All Energy Towers destroyed Void Gods: *All Ancient Demigods killed *ALl Energy Towers destroyed *Last Star taken Category:Blog posts